marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chthon (Earth-199999)
History Origins Billions of years ago, long before the formation of the Earth, the Demiurge, a sentient life force, seeded the then primitive universe with its essence, creating a race of Elder Gods, the foremost of which was Chthon, & his siblings Set, Gaea, & Oshtur. The Elder Gods proliferated across the universe & ruled it for a million years. Chthon spent his time studying the mystical forces of the universe & eventually became the first black magician. Elder Gods degeneration Over time, at least 1 billion years ago, the Elder Gods degenerated & turned into demons, warring with one another & struggling for power & influence. Gaea, who had not been corrupted, feared for the safety of the new life brewing within the universe. She went to the Demiurge & asked it to conceive in her a means in which to vanquish the demons. She gave birth to Amun, the first of a race of new gods. With the help the young entity Elohim, Amun went across the universe, slaying the demons & absorbing their energy. Chthon managed to escape Amun & Elohim by fleeing into another dimension, which he was imprisoned within. Before he left, Chthon inscribed all his arcane knowledge on scrolls made from indestructible parchment & left them behind to serve as a physical link between Earth & his new home should he ever choose to return. Continued influence on Earth One million years ago, Chthon led a faction of evil Gods in a war against another group. Chthon's side was defeated & banished to the other-realm by their opponents. Over the centuries, humans would find the scrolls & other writings left by Chthon, eventually bounding them together in a single volume: the Darkhold. Chthon's new dimension was close enough to continue influencing Earth. A pact was struck between the surviving Elder Gods (Chthon, Set, Gaea, & the returning Oshtur) that each would occupy their own realms & not directly interfere with each others' territory. Earth was within the realm of Gaea, & so Chthon was banned from ever returning there, or else face the wrath of the Demiurge. Still, he found ways to intervene indirectly, through the demon races he created, which were not bound by his oath. The N'Garai were among the demon races he spawned. He was soon worshiped by the "first who crawled out of the mud" to worship the Great Old Ones, the Broodlings of Chthon, whom he also created. Modern Era Powers & Abilities Powers Chthon is one of the most powerful Elder Gods, who has degenerated into a demonic state. He has the vast ability to manipulate magical energies for a variety of effects. He has manifested himself in humanoid form, but can take various forms; his true form, if he has one, has not been revealed. Chthon is a being of unimaginable mystical power, specifically that which can be called black magic. In the dimension he has created for himself he controls every aspect of reality. He can also send his power out of that dimension when invoked to do so by a spellcaster, though when this is done the spellcaster's soul is forfeit to the Elder God. Otherwise, Chthon is unable to move freely through dimensions & is trapped in his own because it would take an enormous mystical rift to convey the immense mystical power of the Elder God. Despite his great powers, Chthon cannot freely teleport between dimensions because it takes such an enormous inter-dimensional rift to accommodate the massive magical forces within him. Moreover, Gaea has erected magical screens, reinforced over millennia by hundreds of human sorcerers, which prevent him from traveling to Earth unless he undertakes highly elaborate preparations. Hence, Chthon prefers to manifest himself on Earth by taking possession of mortal host bodies, although it appears that he cannot easily (if at all) exercise his full mystical power through such bodies. Telepathy: This ability enables him to read, control, & communicate with the minds of others, even across dimensional barriers. Dark & Chaos Magic Mastery: Chthon is a being of unimaginable mystical power, specifically that which can be called black magic & chaos magic. Other-realm Control: In the dimension, he has created for himself he controls every aspect of reality. Mystic Patron: He can also send his power out of that dimension when invoked to do so by a spellcaster, though when this is done the spellcaster's soul is forfeit to the Elder God. Other Connection: Until Chthon finds a way to truly free himself from his other-dimensional realm, he can operate on Earth through his elemental host, known as the Other, which is summoned when someone uses the Darkhold. The Other can manifest itself in any appearance it wants, but its actions on the Earthly sphere are generally limited by the demands of the user of the Darkhold. If the proper rituals are performed, Chthon can also take over mortal host-bodies on Earth, but he can not easily transfer all of his totality to these forms, & often even the fraction he can is too much for the form to contain. Demonic Possession: If the proper rituals are performed, Chthon can also take over mortal host-bodies on Earth, but he can not easily transfer all of his totality to these forms, & often even the fraction he can is too much for the form to contain. Genius Intelligence: Abilities Chthon has an extraordinary knowledge of the dark mystical forces of the cosmos, & cataloged the evil spells of the demonic Elder Gods in the Darkhold. He is the original author of the Darkhold, an indestructible collection of evil mystical knowledge & spells that he intended to serve as the medium through which he could return to Earth. The Darkhold can apparently change its form, since Chthon created it millions of years before the rise of humanity, to whom it appeared as a set of scrolls with human writing upon them. Most people who use the Darkhold's spells fall under Chthon's mental control as a result. Only humans with great spiritual strength (or aided by great mystical expertise), like Doctor Strange & the members of the Montesi family, can successfully resist this mental enslavement. Weaknesses Dimensional Entrapment: Without the Darkhold, Chthon is unable to move freely through dimensions & is trapped in his own because it would take an enormous mystical rift to convey the immense mystical power of the Elder God. Dependency on Extra-dimensional Living Vessel: As shown during several of Chthon's summonings on Earth, though the occupation of a human would enable Chthon to share the human's abilities, he would also be left more vulnerable, in both mind & body, even magically augmented. For example, it is through a physical mind that a human processes information & which a human mystic can utter incantations & thus cast spells to work magic; if the physical mind or its processes were somehow disrupted, even through non-mystical means, Chthon would be temporarily deprived of spell-casting ability. Eldritch Magic: Chthon & those augmented by his power are vulnerable to eldritch magic, including that of the Darkhold itself. Notes Category:Secret Identity Category:Males Category:Elder Gods Category:Deities Category:Single Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair